La branche maudite
by Soft Writer
Summary: Par une erreur, Paige peut en apprendre plus qu'elle n'en aurait imaginé sur son passé, et celui de sa famille... Une nouvelle branche de sa famille...peut-être ?
1. Chapter 1

_Pour ma deuxième fanfiction j'ai décidé de prendre (enfin un peu emprunter) les personnages et l'histoire créée par Charmed. C'est une série qui a accompagné mon enfance, et qui m'a beaucoup fait rêver…_

Paige était très énervée dernièrement. Après tout, on avait pas le droit de lui imposer tant de protégés ! Elle avait déjà assez de travail en tant que sorcière, avec tous ces démons qui l'attaquaient elle et sa famille, pour qu'on lui en rajoute encore. Bref, elle ferait avec, elle irait se plaindre après. Mais elle comptait bien le faire. D'un autre côté, ça voulait peut-être dire que c'était une très bonne sorcière... Oui pourquoi pas.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un homme de vingt-quatre ans, peut-être qu'elle pourrait en profiter, qui sait. Ah non, c'est interdit, pensait-elle en s'adressant aux fondateurs. Ils pourrait bien alléger les règles non ? Léo et Piper, vu le mal qu'ils avaient eu à s'aimer, jamais Paige n'en ferait autant, sauf si celui qu'elle aimait en vallait vraiment la peine. Pourtant, leur couple à eux s'était bien fini, et c'était toujours un grand bonheur de les voir ensemble, eux, qui s'aimaient, comme sûrement jamais personne n'avait aimé.

Paige était chez elle, Piper s'occupant de Léo, un de leurs premiers moments à deux depuis quelques temps, avec leurs enfants, ils avaient du mal à trouver du temps pour eux, pour leur couple. Phoebe, elle, s'était rendu au journal ce jour là pour s'occuper de sa chronique, qu'elle commençait à délaisser, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses lecteurs, qu'elle aidait très souvent.

« Du calme Paige, faut que tu sois plus calme, un nouveau protégé ?

- Oui ! Léo si tu passes les voir, dis leur qu'ils me surchargent en ce moment, je tiens plus moi ! Ah d'accord, trop occupés tous les deux. Nah, je m'en vais. »

Les voyant s'embrasser, et jouer avec des fraises, heureux comme elle ne l'était pas, elle s'éclipsa, vers une banque, endroit dans lequel elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller.

Elle y cherchait Peter Scott, son nouveau protégé, qui travaillait au niveau des assurances vies, « pas très gai comme travail » pensait Paige. Mais elle devait bien s'y coller, elle y était forcée, aussi.

Arrivée à l'accueil, en réfléchissant, elle fut très perturbée lorsque la réceptionniste lui demanda ce pour quoi elle était venue. Après une longue hésitation, elle finit par se retrouver dans ses pensées :

« Euh… Scott, Peter Scott s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite madame, veuillez patientez quelques instants je vous prie.

- Oh la la, quand je pense que je pourrais me faire rôtir dans un sauna !

- Pardon madame, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Non, non pardonnez-moi, je me parlais toute seule. »

Elle était très gênée, mais bon, c'était vrai quoi. Elle aurait pu profiter du beau voyage qu'on lui avait offert l'autre jour, quand on lui a proposé d'être demoiselle d'honneur du mariage d'une amie. Et à cause de lui, elle avait dû refuser. C'était sûr, d'avance, elle ne l'aimerait pas.

« Porte cinq madame, au fond, vous prenez les escaliers, ce sera la première porte devant vous.

- Merci. (à elle-même:) C'est pas trop tôt, pour indiquer une porte, piouf. »

Arrivée en haut, elle frappa à la porte, et lui commanda d'ouvrir. Elle découvrit assis au bureau un vieillard, elle pensait s'être trompée.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes Peter Scott ?

- Non, Charles Frost, madame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Si vous pouviez me dire où il était ?

- Là, juste derrière cette porte.

- Merci. »

Elle alla vers la petite porte, qu'elle trouva complètement mal placée, au bout de la pièce, et entra sans même frapper, trouvant ça inutile. Elle y vit un homme, peignant.

« Vous êtes Pete Scott ?

- Non, enfin oui, Peter Scott plutôt.

- Oui excusez-moi.

- Vous venez pour ? A moins que ça soit pour le marketing et la mise en forme de la publicité, vous vous êtes trompée, dit-il en souriant.

- Encore plus gai de faire de la pub pour des gens qui vont mourir… marmonna-t-elle. Enfin, oui, je souhaiterais vous parler, assez urgent, mais à propos de vous.

- Oui ? Une minute, j'enlève ce tableau d'ici, j'étais en train de peindre, mon passe temps favori. Venez, asseyez-vous sur cette chaise. A propos de moi vous dites ?

- Oui. Je sais que je peux paraître indiscrète, ou même folle, mais est-ce qu'il vous arrive de croire à des évènements surnaturels, ou il vous est déjà arrivé des choses étranges ?

- Si vous venez me vendre la place dans un club quelconque, non merci.

- Non, vraiment, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout s'il vous plait. Si je vous demande ça, je sais que c'est maladroit, mais je, vous savez, j'ai eu une impression, un sentiment, assez étrange, et que je ne sais PAS d'où il vient, mais je sentais que je devais venir vers vous, vous aider. Enfin c'est dur à expliquer.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. La porte, c'est derrière vous.

- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi finir ! cria-t-elle.

- On pourrait se retrouver dans un endroit plus tranquille, un café par exemple ?

- J'aurais dit non, si vous n'aviez pas poussé ce cri, étrange ce cri d'ailleurs. Oui, pourquoi pas, mais c'est pas pour vous aider, c'est juste pour vous connaître mieux, moi aussi j'ai le sentiment que vous pouvez être une personne bien. Demain matin, 10 heures, au café du coin de cette rue.»

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, elle sortit du bâtiment en répétant à voix basse : « Mais quel culot, de sous-entendre que je suis pas une personne bien, et de me mettre à la rue en plus ! Non mais, on me traite pas comme ça ! Mon cri, comment ça mon cri ! » Il était bizarre ce protégé, rien d'un sorcier. D'ailleurs des bons sorciers il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Elle sortait à la fois gênée, même humiliée de cette banque, et, si ce n'était pas son protégé, elle n'y retournerait certainement jamais.

Au moins cette relation s'annonçait mouvementée.

Le lendemain, elle le retrouva, comme convenu, au café. Il l'y attendait, tout souriant, un sourire presque bête. Elle, à la fois énervée de le voir, mais forcée de le faire, venait avec un faux sourire.

« Bonjour Peter, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, euh déjà, quel est votre nom ?

- Paige, Paige Mattews.

- Bonjour Paige alors. Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide, mais, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Euh, disons euh que c'est pour...une interview ! (Elle avait réfléchi toute la soirée pour trouver une excuse valable, mais cette idée ne lui vint qu'à l'instant).

- Une interview sur ?

- (pour elle-même :) Mince, j'aurais du y penser... Pour... sur les artistes, oui, les artistes, et leur famille. Le cadre familial des artistes, exactement.

- Ah, mais vous savez, je ne suis pas très connu, et puis ma famille...

- Je vous ai vu dans un journal, l'interrompit-elle en voulant se rattraper.

- Oui je vous crois, mais disons que je ne sais rien de ma famille j'ai été adopté, et je n'ai jamais retrouvé ma famille biologique.

- Ah, bah, ça peut être intéressant aussi, même encore plus. »

Et mince, la voilà, coincée. Elle devrait l'interviewer, mais elle ne saurait pas comment aborder le thème de la sorcellerie... Elle inventa alors une mini interview, avec un peu d'expérience, et se débrouilla aussi bien qu'elle pouvait. A la fin, elle le quitta, lui disant que c'était une bonne rencontre et qu'il serait bien de le revoir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, puisqu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Peut-être un peu. Bien, le soir, elle ferait quelque chose. Une bonne idée lui était venue.

Ce soir-là personne n'était à la maison, personne. Elle monta au grenier, et pris le papier sur lequel elle avait préparé une formule, histoire d'aider son protégé. Elle la récita à haute voix : « Qu'il sache tout de son passé, pour devenir un bon sorcier, et qu'au plus vite il ne soit plus protégé.»

Cette formule, lui paraissait bonne. Mais, étrange, elle se téléporta... et réapparut dans un monde étrange, avec, juste derrière elle, Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Une petite review ?… Soyez gentils :) il faut m'aider à m'améliorer !_

« Oh, mon, Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! »

Hé oui, Paige était dans un monde étrange : tout le monde était habillé d'une façon singulière, les rues étaient étroites et c'était le soir. On aurait une grande ville, mais elle ne le pensait pas, elle se croyait dans une réalité alternative. Par-dessus le le marché, elle devait supporter Peter, juste derrière, qui n'avait pas supporté le voyage, et s'était évanoui.

« Bon, je respire, je me calme. Si je suis là à cause de cette formule, il y a une raison. Déjà il faut que je sache où et quand je suis. Euh, je demande à quelqu'un. »

Il y avait beaucoup de passants, et Paige en interpella un. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, qui l'écouta avec attention, et qui lui soutint qu'elle avait un accent très étrange.

« Vous êtes perdue ma chère ? Alors vous êtes rue Smith, Londres. Où vous rendez-vous ?

- Londres ? Oui, bien sûr. Disons que je veux aller dans un hôtel, pas très cher, le plus proche.

- Je dirige justement un hôtel, et vu à quel point vous êtes perdue je suis prête à vous aider, et vous me présenterez votre copain, il a bu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, évidemment, il est très stupide parfois. Je vous remercierais si vous pouviez nous aider. Je travaillerai un peu si vous voulez, vu que je n'ai pas d'argent…

- De rien, vraiment. On verra bien ce que vous pourrez faire. Je vais vous aider à le porter, l'établissement est à deux rues d'ici. »

Après un long effort, elles arrivèrent essoufflées à l'hôtel, dans une chambre que Mary, la dirigeante, leur avait proposée. Elles installèrent Peter sur un lit, lui qui dormait très profondément. Paige s'assit sur un des deux lits simples qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de cet instant pour mieux faire connaissance, bien que Paige soit complètement perdue.

« Et d'où venez-vous ? lui demanda Mary

- Je viens de bien loin, San Francisco, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus quel jour on est, vous pourriez m'aider ?

- Vendredi 17 mars 1964.

- Ah d'accord, ça fait loin depuis 2010, 46 ans… Je suis dans de beaux draps, se murmura-t-elle.

- Je crois que je devrais vous laisser vous reposer, vous avez du faire un voyage bien éprouvant des Etats-Unis. Je vous apporterai un petit repas d'ici quelques minutes. A tout de suite. Vous savez, vous m'intriguez. »

Paige était complètement déboussolée. Cette fois-ci elle pensait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.

« Il me suffit de trouver pourquoi je suis ici, sûrement d'éclaircir le passé de Peter, mais, je n'y arriverais pas… Déjà il faut que je lui explique tout, que la magie existe et tout le reste. Pourquoi moi ?… Bref, je dois me ressaisir. Cette date-là, c'est quoi… Je me souviens de rien, au même temps en histoire j'étais nulle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la date de naissance de Patty… Ma mère biologique, si au moins je pouvais lui parler, mais c'est un bébé… Il faut que je parle à grand-mère. Penny saura quoi faire, une fois qu'elle m'aura fait confiance. Je vais téléphoner à Mary, pour lui demander s'il y a moyen de savoir où la trouver, tellement ce monde est reculé, que j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible. Allo Mary ?

- Oui Paige, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Est-ce que cela serait possible de retrouver une personne ? Au moins d'avoir son numéro de téléphone ?

- Je peux essayer. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Penny, Penny Halliwell.

- Chambre 18.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, chambre 18, c'est la femme qui a accouché hier, toute une histoire, je ne vous raconte pas. Donc je la connais bien maintenant. C'est juste en face de votre chambre.

- Quelle coïncidence. Merci bien pour l'information.

- C'est tout à fait normal. »

Paige était très hésitante, elle avait peur d'affronter sa grand-mère, aussi jeune d'ailleurs. Mais qu'était-elle venue faire à Londres ? Accoucher ? C'était bien bizarre c'est histoire.

D'un pas décidé, mais avec une douleur à l'épaule d'avoir porté l'autre, Paige alla frapper à la porte de celle qui était en réalité sa grand-mère.

« Oui, c'est la femme de chambre ? Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci.

- Non, je ne suis pas la bonne, je suis… enfin peu importe. Vous êtes bien Penny ? C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être jeune !

- On se connaît ? (Paige apercevait sur le lit sa mère, qui n'avait pas plus d'un jour. Penny ferma aussitôt la porte, sentant venir un danger, et resta à l'extérieur pour parler à la suspecte) Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je suis, de la famille, une cousine éloignée. Et (elle lui murmura à l'oreille…:) je suis une sorcière, comme vous, et j'ai besoin d'ai…

- Allez-vous en ! Je ne peux pas vous aider !

- S'il vous plaît Penny, juste une fois… Laissez-moi au moins vous parler.

- Très bien, je vous accorde deux minutes. Pas plus.

- Pour faire vite, je viens du futur, à cause d'une formule ratée je crois, et je dois découvrir les ancêtres d'un de mes protégés.

- Mais vous êtes sorcière ou être de lumière ?

- Les deux, c'est assez compliqué. Mon père est être…

- Très bien et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? dit-elle en l'interrompant, apparemment insensible à la vie de la pauvrette. Vous savez je viens d'accoucher d'enfants hier, et je suis très fatiguée, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

- Oui je comprends, mais, au moins essayez une formule pour me renvoyer d'où je viens ?

- Ah j'en étais sûre ! dit Mary en arrivant. Je me doutais bien que vous étiez une sorcière. Deux en plus, non, quatre, en comptant les enfants ! Vos pouvoirs vont être rentables pour moi.

- Osez vous en prendre à une Halliwell et vous en connaitrez le châtiment dit Penny. Vous, servez-vous de vos pouvoirs.

- C'est que, ici, ils ne marchent pas…

- Oh, bonne à rien. »

Le démon leur envoya deux boules de feu, que Paige évita non sans mal, et que Penny renvoya contre le mur. Elle projeta ensuite la femme à l'autre bout du couloir et entama une incantation.

« Que le mal retourne en enfer, et qu'à jamais rien il ne puisse faire. »

Sur ces mots, le démon brûla et disparut.

« Rien que cet effort m'a bien fatiguée ! Laissez-moi du repos, je dois m'occuper de mes filles. Revenez dans une demi-heure »

Penny lui ferma la porte au nez, comme si l'évènement qui venait de se passer était plus que banal. Dans sa chambre, on entendait des pleurs. Dans celle de Paige, Peter se levait en se demandant quel était le bruit étrange qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous faites quoi là Paige ?

- Peter, s'il vous plait, vous allez devoir m'écouter. J'ai des choses très sérieuses à vous dire.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois y aller !

- Vous restez ici, asseyez-vous !

- Bon, d'accord, où est-ce qu'on est d'ailleurs ? Vous m'avez frappé ? J'ai mal à la tête…

- Stop ! Maintenant vous m'écoutez. Croyez-vous au surnaturel ?

- Encore cette question ? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, mais personne ne peut en être sûr.

- Moi j'en suis sûre. Je suis une sorcière, une bonne sorcière. Je sauve les innocents et j'affronter les démons et les mauvais sorciers, le mal quoi. Et en plus d'être sorcière, je suis être de lumière, des personnes qui guident les nouveaux sorciers. Et vous en êtes un. Un sorcier que je dois aider et mener vers un apprentissage de la magie.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes vraiment folle en fait.

- Regardez dehors ! Croyez-vous qu'on a pu venir à Londres en deux minutes ? Qu'on est en 2010 ? Non, on a remonté le temps, après que j'ai prononcé une formule pour vous aider.

- C'est… c'est Londres ?

- Oui.

- C'est donc vrai ?

- Oui. Oh non, pas ça. »

Oui, il s'était évanoui, trop d'émotions et de révélations, et Paige s'y attendait. Il serait un vrai coriace comme protégé. Au moins, elle pouvait compter sur Penny, d'ailleurs, elle entrait dans la pièce.

« Dois-je l'emmener aussi ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Paige. C'est un… ami.

- Parfait. Que les choses reprennent leur place, et à travers le temps et l'espace, que ces deux sorciers ici, retournent à la vie. »

Paige et Peter s'étaient téléportés vers un autre monde. Mais Paige savait qu'il y avait une erreur.

« Elle a dit la vie, la vie ! Donc la formule n'a pas été annulée, et celle-là n'a pas marché. Où est-ce qu'on est maintenant ? »


	3. Chapter 3

_J'espère que vous apprécierez…_

Dans la rue, tout était recouvert de neige, et Paige ne tarda pas à ressentir les premiers flocons qui tombaient du ciel sombre qu'elle regardait. Elle avait froid avec son léger débardeur. Mais peu lui importait. Elle pleurait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait revoir ses sœurs, voulait qu'elles l'aident. Et elles ne venaient pas… Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait, et qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire pour s'en sortir…

« Jamais je ne m'échapperait du passé… Ma vie est finie d'une façon si bête, à cause d'une mauvaise formule. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. J'ai tout gâché ma vie. Mes protégés comptaient sur moi, je dois les aider, et je suis coincée là ! Tiens, un journal… Maintenant on est en décembre 1986... Que vais-je faire ? Aidez-moi, là haut ! Les fondateurs, vous devez me renvoyer d'où je viens… En plus je peux changer le passé, faites le ou je change tout ! S'il vous plait !… Rien, accepta-t-elle finalement, pleurant et s'écroulant sur le sol enneigé…

- Paige, ressaisissez-vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner. Si tout ce que vous dites est vrai, et je commence à vous croire, vous devez y croire. Je vous aiderai à sortir de cette situation. Vous vouliez m'aider, et c'est maintenant à mon tour.

- Peter, qu'est …?

- J'ai réfléchi, pendant que je dormais, et… et je suis là, autant vous aider. Vous me permettez de retrouver ma famille, je vous ai entendue, nous sommes en 1986, mon année de naissance, décembre en plus. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Commencez donc par ne pas baisser les bras… »

Paige ne se sentait plus seule : elle avait trouvé en Peter, finalement, un ami, un bon ami qu'elle prit dans ses bras pour pleurer, et pour se réchauffer. Il avait raison, pensait-elle. Elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour trouver la famille de Peter, pour lui faire comprendre tout ce monde qu'il venait de découvrir. Et même s'il commençait à y croire, il fallait qu'il en soit sûr, sûr de ses origines. Mais trop de confusions, pourquoi avoir été dans une époque plus éloignée ? Paige ne comprenait décidément pas…

« Tu sais où tu es né ?

- Mes parents m'ont déposé dans un orphelinat, et si je reconnais bien cette rue, ce n'est pas loin. On pourrait y aller c'est ça ?

- Oui, trouver tes parents. Ce serait un bon début, une bonne chose à faire pour commencer à découvrir d'où tu viens.

- Très bien, allons-y. Merci. »

Après avoir récupéré quelques couvertures, ils se faisaient passer pour des pauvres arpentant les rues. Non loin, ils trouvèrent en effet un orphelinat, et frappèrent à la porte du triste bâtiment, très dégradé, dans lequel Peter avait vécu une dizaine d'années.

« Oui, bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

- Teresa ? C'est bien vous ? (Peter, ému, prit dans les bras cette vieille femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Mais Paige fronça des sourcils, et il comprit le message : ne pas se faire repérer au risque de changer le passé.)

- Je vous connais mon enfant ?

- Je suis… un ancien de cet orphelinat, j'y ai passé quelques temps, il y a très longtemps, vous devez m'avoir oublié, et j'ai sûrement bien changé. Moi et mon amie Paige, nous sommes venus pour voir les enfants, et pour vous voir aussi. Et si vous pouviez par hasard nous fournir une toute petite chambre, celle du grenier par exemple, ce serait merveilleux.

- Oh mon enfant, pardonnez ma mémoire, elle me joue des tours. Je vous fais confiance, vous me semblez bien honnête. Faites comme chez vous, montez, la chambre du grenier vous est ouverte.

- Merci madame, dit Paige timidement. »

Ils allèrent au fond d'un long couloir, et montèrent les escaliers très étroits qui les conduisit au grenier. Cette pièce était très petite, et mal isolée. Madame Teresa la gardait toujours pour les invités, et cette fois-ci, c'était un futur ancien garçon de la petite école. La pauvre mais généreuse vieille femme les avait suivis.

« Vous voulez un petit café ? Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, installez-vous.

- Merci Teresa. Juste une question, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui vous auriez reçu un nouvel enfant ?

- Non, mais d'ici deux heures une jeune femme nous a dit qu'elle nous déposerait un enfant qu'elle avait trouvé dans la rue, et qu'elle voulait l'aider en le laissant ici. Pourquoi ces questions ?

- Peut-être, que je, enfin nous, pourrions aider cet enfant, nous le connaissons sûrement, et nous cherchons la personne qui l'a recueilli, dit Peter.

- Oh très bien, je la ferai monter avec l'enfant dès qu'elle sera arrivée. (Elle sortit)

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

- Oui, Teresa a été ma mère, la mienne et celle de tous les enfants qui sont passés entre ses mains. Elle nous a toujours soutenu et fourni une excellente éducation. Elle est décédée alors que j'avais dix ans, et j'ai été forcé d'aller en foyer. J'étais très triste à ce moment là. Mais bon, la revoir, ça fait un bien fou, et j'étais complètement retourné. Je le suis encore…

- Elle a l'air d'être une personne merveilleuse.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Tu as froid ? Tu trembles.

- Non, enfin rien qu'un peu. Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

- Désolé je te tutoies, tu me l'autorises ?

- Oui, pas de soucis.

- Tu veux une couverture ? On en cachait ici dans ce coin, déjà avant que je vienne. Tiens, il y en a. C'était une habitude, pour tout le monde, de cacher les couvertures, pour que les services sociaux nous en donnent plus. C'était une aide apportée à Teresa, et je ne sais toujours pas si elle les a vues un jour.

- Merci… Désolé de t'avoir détesté sans te connaître. Je ne t'appréciais pas sans même savoir qui tu étais. Je t'ai menti, je n'étais pas journaliste, rien… et je m'en veux.

- Tu sais, je comprends, tu avais un lourd secret à protéger, et tu ne voulais pas me le dire pour me brusquer. Je comprends parfaitement… Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

- Encore une fois merci, c'est grâce à toi que je retrouve le sourire, et que j'ai l'espoir d'avancer. Aujourd'hui nous allons peut-être rencontrer une personne qui nous aidera. Je propose qu'on se repose un peu… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient assoupis. Mais ils furent brusquement réveillés lorsque la lourde porte du grenier grinça. Une femme avec un bébé entrait.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir ?… Sans vouloir paraître méchante, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et pas pourquoi vous voulez me parler.

- Vous êtes la mère de l'enfant ? demanda Peter.

- Non, je l'ai trouvé dans une rue, dans un petit panier, et je m'en suis occupée.

- Etes-vous la mère ? redemanda-t-il avec insistance à cette femme qu'il reconnaissait, il en avait les traits…et de vagues souvenirs.

- Oui, oui ! Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? C'est déjà très difficile d'abandonner son enfant !

- Nous voulons juste vous aider. Peut-être pourriez vous le garder ?

- Non, vous devez le laisser, vous avez des raisons, et nous ne pouvons pas intervenir…dit Paige. Il ne faut pas intervenir dans le passé et les choses qui ne nous regardent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci mademoiselle. Je… je dois déposer mon enfant à madame Teresa… Je dois partir, au revoir… »

Elle était sortie de la maison en pleurs, accablée par l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre… Juste derrière elle, venaient Paige et Peter, en quête de réponses, résignés à ne pas influencer la décision de la jeune femme…


End file.
